


On The Edge

by Reya_Wrights



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reya_Wrights/pseuds/Reya_Wrights
Summary: Asami loves tormenting Akihito





	On The Edge

 

Akihito bit his lower lip and focused on taking deep, regular breaths through his nose. This whole thing had been bearable at first, pleasant even, although Akihito hated to admit it. A tiny insect crawling on the bathroom floor caught his attention. Akihito's eyes followed it and for a moment, it successfully distracted him.

As if it had suddenly acknowledged the human's presence, the insect paused for a second before hurrying in the washbasins' direction and out of Akihito's sight. Damn. Akihito let out a soft groan. He should have seen this situation coming. Had he not be so late for work that morning, he would have fought Asami harder. But would it have changed anything, really? The crime lord always got what he wanted in the end, Akihito knew that – he had learned it the hard way, after all.

Two men walking in the restrooms interrupted Akihito's thoughts. He covered his nose and mouth with his t-shirt to muffle the sound of his breathing. But the men were discussing their plans for the weekend so loudly, that they went in and out completely unaware of Akihito's presence. Akihito came to the conclusion that he had to get out of the office as soon as possible, while his legs still supported him. Asami had started sending him hints that he wanted him to come home nearly an hour ago, and everyone involved in one way or another with Asami Ryuichi knew that he was not a very patient man. No one could tell how far he would go today.

Akihito got up from the toilet seat. His body was slightly trembling and he couldn't straighten his legs completely, but it would do. On his way out, he checked his appearance in the mirror : although his cheeks were slightly flushed, his posture wasn't telling of his condition. Good. Akihito hurried to get his backpack, said his goodbyes to his editor and colleagues without halting his steps and made his way to the underground parking.

There, he saw a black foreign car parked beside his Vespa. A man was sitting in the driver's seat and another, standing next to the car and wearing a dark suit, bowed and opened the backdoor of the vehicle as Akihito approached.

— Takaba-sama, Asami-sama asked us to drive you back directly to the penthouse.

Asami. Of course. Akihito was about to protest, when he realized that for him to drive through the city in his condition was not only dangerous, but also physically impossible. He let out a sigh that he tried to make sound as one of exasperation and walked towards the car. He carefully got inside but winced as he sat on the leather seat and quickly shifted to his side, resting most of his weight on his elbow and forearm. It was going to be a painfully long ride home.

As the car neared the penthouse, Akihito could feel the vibrations getting intense by the minute. His cheeks were burning, he panted helplessly and occasionally let out a soft whimper. If the two sitting in the front could hear him, they didn't let it show at all. So Asami had had the decency not to humiliate him in front of the whole city, in the end… Or perhaps it was just his twisted sense of possessiveness, rather than decency, that had drove him.

When the car came to a full stop, Akihito had started biting unconsciously on his own forearm. A long string of saliva connected the soft spot near his elbow to the corner of his mouth when he turned his head to the bodyguard who had just opened the door for him to step out. It took Akihito a good ten minutes to get himself out of the vehicle as the bodyguard, stoic as could be, did not offer him any help. He either had orders or knew better than to touch his boss' « possession » in such a situation.

Staggering, Akihito trailed behind Asami's employee towards the elevator, covering his mouth with his hand as he tried not to moan out loud. His efforts were quite unsuccessful: his nose made a continuous hissing noise instead, making him feel even more dizzy. The bodyguard often halted his steps and turned slightly to make sure Akihito was still following him, but never uttered a single comment. When he finally made it inside the elevator, Akihito clung to the barre and bent his back and knees, trying to find a position that would reduce the impact on his body of the little device Asami had inserted in him that morning.

Even though Akihito's vision was blurred, he knew when the elevator's doors opened in front of him, that they were not at the right floor. He gave a questioning look to the bodyguard, who explained:

— We are one floor below Asami-sama's penthouse. Asami-sama demands that you take the stairs up there.

This time, Akihito didn't even try to muffle the pitiful, plaintive whimper that escaped his lips.

The sound of the elevator's doors closing brought him back to his senses. He had sunk to his knees and was clinging to the stairs' handrail. He didn't even remember coming out of the elevator. Had he walked or crawled? Could it be that his mind had gone blank from… that?

Before he could register what was happening, his body shuddered uncontrollably and so violently that he fell on the floor. He just managed to put his hands in front of himself to avoid landing on his nose. Akihito cried out shamelessly and tears filled his eyes. The plug inside him vibrated so intensely now that it could be heard from outside his body. As he tried to reclaim control over his body, Akihito's eyes landed on a security camera, hung from the ceiling at the top of the flight of stairs in front of him. The camera was directed right at him. More than exasperation, Akihito felt anger rising.

— Cut the bullshit, Asami! I got it, alright? I'm on my way! Damn!

But the camera didn't move, and the vibrations sure didn't decrease. Akihito proceeded to climb up the stairs eventually. He made most of the journey on his knees, moaning out loud freely now that he was finally alone. He had no idea how much time it took him to reach Asami's penthouse. In his state, Akihito didn't care. Even if he had, his vision couldn't have focused on his watch anyway. The door to the penthouse was open, as expected. Akihito's mind went blank one more time.

When he regained consciousness, Akihito found himself on the floor in the entryway, and he somehow knew his shoes were already off his feet. Akihito felt the heavy weight of someone else's eyes on him. Asami. Akihito looked up.

The crime lord was in front of him, shoulder propped against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest at the end of the hallway. He was wearing black dress pants, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and an evil smirk on his lips.

— You sure took your time to get here, my little Akihito.

Infuriated, Akihito immediately rose up to support himself on his knees and hands.

— You…! Bastard! You could have turned it off when I was in the stairs, instead of putting that shit on full blast, no?! And by the way, why did you even make me take the stairs?! You sadist!

Asami's devilish grin grew wider. Taking his eyes off Akihito, he pretended to look absently at a small object he was holding in his hand, examining and turning it between his fingers. Akihito squinted: it was pink and could have been mistaken for a child's toy if he didn't know better.

— Full blast, you say? You really thought that back then was all this little jewel could do?

Akihito's eyes widened as Asami's turned back to him. He looked like a predator about to jump on its prey and tear it to pieces. But all Asami did was press one of the remote's button repeatedly. Akihito let out surprised, jerky cries that matched his body's uncontrollable convulsions. His hips bucked violently as he dug his nails in the wooden floor and cried out incomprehensible words – a mix of cursing, begging, and Asami's name.

Asami unhurriedly made his way to his powerless lover. He stopped mere inches from him, bent a knee, managed to catch Akihito's jaw in one hand and forced him to look in his eyes.

— You must tell me what you want, Akihito.

The rest of Akihito's body was still shaking violently. He swallowed hard before attempting to build a clear sentence.

— I… Please, let me… Asami… I need to… Please remove it!

— Oh? You want me to remove that?

Akihito tried to nod, but Asami was holding his jaw so tight that he had to speak out.

— Well then, you will need to take off your clothes first. Come along.

Still holding his young lover's jaw in his hand, Asami stood up to his feet and walked backwards in the direction of the living room, dragging along a whimpering Akihito on his hands and knees. Asami sat down comfortably on the black leather couch, and let go of Akihito's jaw after leading him to kneel between his parted legs.

— Now, my cute little Akihito. Undress.

Asami's purring demand made Akihito shiver. He moaned and proceeded to pass his t-shirt over his head. That was the easy part. Taking off his jeans knowing that he could neither sit nor stand would be another struggle. Akihito held on to Asami's leg to try and straighten up on his knees, but a convulsion made him fall right on Asami's muscular chest. The older man didn't touch him as Akihito unbuttoned his jeans, moaning in his shirt. Still using his lover for support, Akihito managed to shake his pants off his legs. He placed his palms on Asami's chest and slowly moved his hands up to his neck.

— Asami, come on now… Please? Let me cum… I can't take it anymore…

Asami was back to looking serious. He tenderly wiped a tear off Akihito's cheek with his thumb. Earlier that morning, he had decided on a whim that inserting a powerful vibrating, long distance remote-controlled butt plug inside his young lover and sending him out like that would be fun. Since Asami didn't want him to have an orgasm in his absence, he had also locked Akihito's cock in a cage meant for that purpose. Additionally, knowing Akihito would protest and most likely remove his « equipment » as soon as he would be out of Asami's immediate reach, he had trapped the boy in leather straps up to his mid-section, secured by an actual padlock.

Asami took a key from his pocket. Recognizing it, Akihito quickly placed his arms around the man's neck and threw himself onto his chest, granting Asami access to the padlock placed in his back. Asami proceeded to free Akihito from his restrains, but the plug still had a role in his play. Akihito's cock literally sprung out of the cage, shining in pre-cum. Asami grabbed Akihito's hips and threw him unceremoniously on the floor.

Still dressed, he rested on his knees and placed himself between Akihito's legs. He played with the remote until he could feel the vibrations from his young lover's body. Asami held Akihito's hands and watched in wonderment as the beautiful, slender body below him jerked and shuddered violently.

For the first time ever, Asami struggled to hold Akihito in place. It was as if he was possessed. Akihito moaned. Akihito cried. Akihito's hips bucked. Akihito shook his head from side to side. Akihito screamed. Akihito's eyes rolled back in their orbits. Akihito's lips were parted but no sound came out. Akihito's cock splurted copious amounts of sperm on his belly with each orgasm, and helplessly rose up again within a minute.

When Akihito was going to come a fifth time, Asami released his painful erection from his dress pants. He took it along with Akihito's in his hand and stroked them together. The two lovers came at the same time. Immediately after that, Akihito fainted, literally drained. Asami gave him a shower before putting him to bed. He sat on the mattress and gently stroked his lover's hair for a moment. Asami was delighted. The day had gone even better than he could have ever expected. As for the butt plug, Asami cleaned it thoroughly and gave it and its remote a place of choice in the panic room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Twitter: @reya_wrights


End file.
